Brotherly Love
by Writer of Roses
Summary: This onetimer yaoi is actually from the Dirge of Cerberus game, between Weiss and Nero. Yes, I know they're brothers, but if you've played the lessthanmediocre game before, you'll know where I'm coming from. Nothing but lemon, kiddies!


Nero sighed as Weiss rid him of the restraints on his arms, so that he could caress his brother freely. This was one night to flow in a series of many during their experiences in Deepground.

Ever since thier orphaned childhoods, the two had been inseparable, one being the only person on the planet to love the other. It was only when they had become young men, growing into their animal-like sexualities, that they realized that their bond went so much farther than mere family ties. This was brotherly love - at its fullest extent.

Nero began to separate Weiss from his lower articles of clothing, as Weiss stroked his hair in an affectionate gesture. When Nero was finally finished, accomplishing the task of releasing Weiss's arousal to the open air, Weiss worked on Nero's own skin-tight bodysuit. All the while, Weiss's devious intentions were protruding against Nero's leg.

They both knew what was happening. Homosexuality? Yes. Incest? No. Incest was no longer a tangible concept, and the fact that they were family only brought them closer in their love-making.

Weiss mow finished with Nero's rather frustrating outfit, they could focus on true pleasure-inducing foreplay. 

The bar fixture over a great portion of Nero's face and mouth were, unlike his clothing, immovable, which meant that he would never be able to experience the tender ecstasy that came with kissing. Weiss knew this, which was why he would instead kiss other sensitive areas on his brother's body, like his closed eyelids and his chest, gently nibbling each of his nipples in turn.

Nero moaned, a clearly audible noise that rang through the cavern they were in. For although that metal over his mouth kept him from doing other things, it had never obstructed his verbal expression. That was because he was able to project his thoughts in a way similar to speech. It was always an annoying fact at these times.

"Shh..." Weiss whispered. "Do you want them to hear you?"

Nero responded by pushing Weiss down onto the cold ground. They were not provided with beds. Four hands were on Weiss now; the two hands atop Nero's skeletal wings were pinning Weiss's arms above his head, while Nero's "human" pair were working on Weiss's erection. 

Years of this act had given Nero the knowledge on the perfect rhythm to make Weiss's eyes flutter shut in wild sexual contentment. Nero kept up long after Weiss began to bare his teeth from the pressure, their heartbeats one in the same fast pace. Then Weiss came, spilling his seed on Nero's calloused hands. Nero didn't mind, though; at least he was still able to feel.

In the hellish void of Deepground, this lone act was the only thing that could keep the pair going. And even when Weiss began excelling in rank, able to recieve the lust of any Tsviet, he never left Nero behind. Together they were an unstoppable force.

Weiss turned on Nero now, pinning the man down as he took Nero fullly in his mouth. Nero began shaking as the air from Weiss's hot mouth vibrated him deliciously. Weiss had also begun to fondle Nero's testacles with his fingertips, making the already-sensitive experience even more enjoyable.

When Nero came, in turn, Weiss drank in his brother's pleasure without remorse. Scenarios like this made them realize how much they truly needed each other.

Giving Nero no time to recover, Weiss flipped him onto his stomach and began to salivate greatly in his own hand. An outside observer on this instance might have thought it vulgarity without purpose. But they both knew better. There was no lubrication in the pits of hell, and they had to work with what was available. 

And although Weiss hated hurting his beloved, Nero had always said that that pain was better than the emptiness of being without company.

Pushing his moist fingers into Nero's hot opening, he found easily the spot that made Nero groan out his name and dig nails into decaying earth. Feeling that that wasn't half as much preparation as need be, Weiss still replaced his fingers with his hard-again self, rubbing Nero's shoulders to try and make the man relax a little more.

Nero met each one of Weiss's following thrusts without much difficulty, while Weiss held Nero's wings by the hand. Then, letting go of one of the wings, Weiss instead cupped Nero in his hand, rubbing him to full arousal and beyond.

Neither of them knew when Weiss had become the seme in the relationship; it was just the way it was, and the way it would always be.

Between the motions of Weiss's warm hand and the chill of the damp stone around them, Nero came surprisingly quickly, pushing himself against his brother's body as he exploded into Weiss's hand.

Weiss smiled to himself as he kept thrusting; his little brother always had been too innocent for his own good. Several minutes later, he came himself, kissing Nero's neck softly as he let himself go within Nero's hot confines.

Then they laid there together, still joined and caressing one another. An indefinite amount of time passed. These were the moments that they knew that this was the only love they'd ever receive.

"Omega..." Nero whispered.

"Shh, brother," said Weiss, chuckling at the nickname. "That will come another day."


End file.
